Paralyze (Skyrim)
Paralyze is an novice-level Alteration spell in . Targets who fail to resist remain paralyzed for 10 seconds. With the stability perk in the alteration tree, duration increases to 15 seconds. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 685 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Tolfdir at the College of Winterhold sells this spell when the Dragonborn reaches Alteration level 70. *The tome may rarely be found in random chests throughout Skyrim. As a Poison It is possible to create a Poison of Paralysis using Alchemy. It is one of the most expensive single-effect solutions in the game, and is thus useful for leveling Alchemy. Ingredients *Briar Heart *Canis Root *Gleamblossom *Human Flesh *Imp Stool *Netch Jelly *Swamp Fungal Pod As an Enchantment As an enchantment on weapons, Paralyze has a chance on-hit to cause paralysis on the target. The duration of the effect is determined by the Dragonborn's Enchanting skill. Even a low-duration effect will force an affected enemy to fall to the ground and stand back up, providing a decent window to attack. It can be extremely useful at low levels when fighting higher-level enemies, as it prevents them from attacking briefly. However, certain enemies are immune to the effect entirely. Weapons with this enchantment may be randomly acquired in dungeons, or sold by blacksmiths. It can be found on the sword Chillrend, which can be acquired during the Thieves Guild questline. A Daedric sword may spawn with the Paralyze enchantment in Glover Mallory's basement, along with Blackguard's Armor. A Bow of Petrifying can be found outside Syndus's stall in The Ragged Flagon after completing Under New Management. Although, it must be stolen. Trivia *Casting this spell makes enough sound to cause the Dragonborn to be detected within certain ranges. Bugs * On rare occasion, a paralyzed enemy can still take damage, die, and be looted, but the body will stay "alive" and paralyzed indefinitely. *Characters who die while paralyzed may remain frozen in that position instead of ragdolling. This is especially common when a killing blow is struck with a Paralyze-enchanted weapon or a bow with the Bullseye perk. *When cast on an enemy that is getting up from being knocked down, this spell causes the enemy to fly around in random directions until the spell wears off or they hit water. May also cause the game to crash. * Often if a thrall is hit with Paralysis by a companion or the Dragonborn, they will be paralyzed indefinitely. They can take damage and sometimes even collapse, but they will not move and will be invincible and unusable. The best way to fix this is to use Unrelenting Force (all 3 words) on the thrall. * When an animal is hit with a Paralyze spell, both NPCs and other animals may treat it as though it were hostile and immediately attack it, which rarely gives the player time to cast Calm or another similar spell. ru:Паралич (Заклинание) Category:Skyrim: Alteration Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects